Silent Proposal
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: Lina has a dream and gets a surprise from Xellos.Arigatou Shin-chan Meows for the brilliant title idea!!!


Untitled Lina/Xel

Untitled Lina/Xel

By Sakura

The petite redhead clutched the dagger as she ran through the ancient ruined temple and into the surrounding forest, using the glowing blue blade like a machete. The temple guards weren't none too pleased that a human had the nerve to invade the temple of Mizuryuu-ou and steal one its most prized treasures.

Several blue dragons flew overhead, but were unable to fry the girl due to the extremely thick canopy. Not being the kind of creatures to destroy a entire forest for one thief, the dragons soon gave off the chase, none too pleased that a mere mortal had outsmarted them.

Lina Inverse stopped running as soon as she burst from the trees into a large clearing with a large lake in the center. 'He'd better be there,' she thought, remembering the mazoku priest had told her to meet him in the trees at the other side of the lake. Panting, she rested at the lake's edge a few moments. Eyeing the lake disdainfully, the petite sorceress cast a levitation spell to carry her across the water.

As she was about to reach the other side, the spell broke, causing her to land into the cold water. "Stupid time of the month," she muttered, standing up in waist deep water. A light chuckle alerted her to someone's presence.

"I didn't know you took baths with your clothes on, Lina-chan," a purple haired man said, lounging on a branch above.

"Oh shut up, you! Just help me outta here." 

Chuckling some more, Xellos teleported to the lake's shore and waited for Lina to wade closer. "I trust you were able to find it," he said producing a cloak for her to dry off with.

"Yeah I got your stupid knife," she said taking the proffered hand when she had slipped on the wet rocks at the bottom.

The mazoku smiled. "I really appreciate it Lina-chan. You've no idea how long Juuou-sama's been after it."

"Yeah I bet," Lina muttered. She was about to step out of the water and grab the cloak when something brushed against her ankle. "Xellos! Quit it! I'm really not in the mood!"

"Pardon?" he asked innocently.

"Didn't you just – eeeeeeeeeeeahhhhhhh!!" Lina felt something wrap around her foot and begin to pull her back into the lake.

"Lina!" the priest cried in shock. He reached for her, but whatever it was that had a hold of her had already pulled her far out into the lake.

"Do something, Xel!!" Lina shouted, the water already up to her rather petite chest. She was rapidly being pulled toward the deepest part.

The purple haired mazoku teleported over to her and managed to grab hold of Lina's hand. "I've got you, Lina-chan."

Lina struggled against the lake creature desperately clinging to Xellos' hand. The bizarre tug-of-war continued for a few minutes until she felt her other leg being pulled. The creature doubled its effort and was now pulling the redhead sorceress out of the mazoku's grasp. "Lina!"

With the last bit of her strength she threw the dagger at the priest before her arms were pinned at her sides. "I always loved you," she said before giving in and letting the dark water close over her head.

"Lina! NOOOOOOO!!" Xellos yelled, desperately looking for any sign of the girl or the creature that had so cruelly dragged her away.

Lina snuggled closer against the warmth pressing against her, smiling in her sleep. Then she remembered; she had gone to bed _alone_. Backing away from the person in her bed, she saw a familiar smiling face.

"Stay the hell outta my dreams Xellos!" she said smacking him in the face and sending him across the room.

"Aww, but Lina-chan, you looked like you enjoyed it," the mazoku purred.

Lina blushed. The mazoku priest was right. She did enjoy feeling the warmth of his body against hers. Of course she'd never admit to his face though. "Just what were you doing in my room, hentai?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten what day it is," Xellos said.

"Why don't you tell me," Lina said, feeling a bit unnerved from the dream she'd been having.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Lina-chan," he said hugging the startled redhead from behind and pressing something small and square into her hand.

Looking at her hand, she saw that he had given her a small ring box. She shook as she opened it. Inside was a delicate silver ring carved into the shape of a unicorn. On both sides of the unicorn were swirls representing waves. For once in her life, Lina couldn't get her mouth to work. "Xel… it's…"

"I knew you'd like it, itoshii," the mazoku said smiling. He had purposely asked the jeweler to make it like that, catching the redhead reading a certain book that had seen better days.

"How did you know I liked 'The Last Unicorn'?" she asked getting the subtle hint of the design but not the reason why he was giving her the ring.

"That my sweet Lina, is a secret." He then kissed her to keep her from pressing further. 

As he was doing this, Lina's mind began to wonder why the mazoku was giving her a ring for a present when he usually gave her dusty old books and/or headaches on her birthday. It didn't take her long to come to the answer. She pulled away, blushing.

Xellos saw that she knew why he was giving her the ring. Waiting patiently for an answer, the mazoku smiled at the petite sorceress from the edge of the bed. Lina continued to blush as she thought the silent proposal over. She made her decision a few moments later. "Yes," was all she needed to say.

"Somehow I knew you'd say that, koi," the purple haired mazoku purred before pouncing on her and dragging her back to the bed.


End file.
